Pulling On My Heartstrings
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: The girls are now 18. They've faced many tough challenges over the years, but what happens when the RowdyRuff Boys come back? What happens when they find out Bubbles if pregnant? Read and review to find out... INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Back from the dead

PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi: Part 1

CRASH, BOOM, POW!

Many loud explosions came from the laboratory.

Butch, quick as a flash, flew away from the rubble, followed by a long, dark green streak of pure energy and speed.

Suddenly he stopped.

Floating in mid air, he shouted: "Brothers, come. We must escape!"

The next thing he knew, Brick and Boomer were at his side.

Brick, being the smart-ass of the trio, stated an extremely obvious point,

"We don't have anywhere to go."

Butch glared at him. Not surprisingly aggravated by the witty remark carelessly spoke by his brother.

Boomer, trying not to get too involved in the matter, shoved his way in between them.

"That doesn't matter at this moment in time. Right, boys?" He said firmly.

Standing his ground, Butch pulled a face.

Cursed under his breath.

And eventually spoke in an irritated tone of voice,

"Whatever...!"

Then he flew away.

Brick scoffed angrily, and quickly followed.

As did Boomer.

After a long flight, Boomer slowly dissented and sat on a nearby tree stump.

His sibling joined him without hesitation.

They were all completely exhausted!

They'd been flying for almost four hours, non-stop.

Panting, Brick looked around. Left, right, then left again.

Suddenly, something caught his eye.

Butch and Boomer followed his gaze.

In complete shock, Boomer shouted: "Oh no. You're not thinking-!"

Butch rudely interrupted.

"We can't! No way in hell!"

He shook his head in displeasure to what had just been suggested.

Brick shrugged.

"What other choice do we have, brother? We'd be safe there. I'm sure of it..."

The boys stared at each other for a few brief moments, and then returned their weary eyes to what had caught their attention before...

* * *

"You dirty-rotten cheater!" Buttercup yelled at Professor Utonium.

He smiled calmly.

"It's called practise, my darling."

Buttercup stood up and slammed her fist down on the table in a fit of anger.

"'Practise' my ass!"

Now the Professor looked more serious.

"Don't swear at me, young lady!"

"Yeah," Blossom said, cocky. "It's not Papa's fault you're a saw loser!"

Buttercup scoffed, then smirked.

She opened her mouth widely like she was about to say something incredibly inappropriate to Blossom.

But before she got the chance, the doorbell rang.

Bubbles jolted up as quickly as she could.

"I'll get it!"

She rushed to the door, and sighed a sigh of relief.

Opening the door slowly, she thought to herself: 'who could it be at this time of night?'

"Hello?"

Suddenly, she muttered:"impossible..." Then dropped to her knees.

Blossom walked in.

"Who is it Bubbles?"

But when she saw who was at the door, she also fell backwards in shock.

"It, it can't, it can't be..."

Buttercup and the Professor noticed the silence, and also came in.

Then they probably wished they hadn't.

Bubbles was shaking with a mixture of fear and confusion.

Blossom noticed this, and crawled over to her sister.

Embracing her tightly, she spoke up and asked a question.

"H-how? Why are y-you here?"

"We need a place to stay..."


	2. Chapter 2: Roomies

Part 2

"We need a place to stay."

Buttercup recovered from the shock and sprinted to the door.

"And what on earth makes you think we'll take _you_ in!"

The Professor placed his hand on Buttercup's shoulder.

Deep in thought he looked at their appearance.

"Let's just here them out," he said calmly.

She started to get really angry now.

"Why the hell should we! They're meant to be _dead!_ We killed them!" She hollered.

Brick stepped forward and took of his hat.

"Please," he started with an almost smile. "We can explain ourselves. I mean, look at us. Do you honestly think we're here to fight? Do you think we're _up_ to fighting?"

Blossom leaned forward and inspected them curiously.

Then Bubbles stood up and walked over to Boomer.

He blushes slightly as she looked over him.

She walked around him in a little circle, checking every detail carefully.

When she got to his back, Boomer felt a figure run down a fresh burn mark.

A sharp pain ran down his back. He flinched.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, pulling away quickly.

"We should hear them out girls! They're all scratched up and burnt pretty badly!"

The Professor lifted up Brick's arm, which was also burnt.

"We'll need to treat your burns straight away; you can tell us while I'm treating them."

Buttercup gave a very displease look, and nodded against her will.

They all walked in to the kitchen.

The girls offered them the coach. The boys gladly accepted.

"So, what happened?" Blossom asked nervously.

Buttercup joined in.

"Yeah. There better be a good reason your here!"

Bubbles just listened, curiously.

The boys looked at each other again, and Brick started them off.

"Well, yes. It's true, we're dead. But a mad Professor brought us back..."

"Brought you back?" Blossom asked. "I thought you imploded?"

"Yes," Boomer continued. "When we imploded, parts of us, like skin cells, landed across the city. Making it easy for him to _clone_ us."

"So, your clones?" Bubbles asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

There was a slight silence for a second.

Boomer nodded.

"But we have real feelings and emotions. All the memories-" he stopped and blushed. "Even the same feelings for other people as we did before..."

Buttercup butted in.

"Wait, doesn't that mean you still hate us?"

Butch jumped in.

"No. Well, not as much as before anyway."

"Why not?" Bubbles muttered.

"Simply, now we have someone we hate more than you three."

Brick and Boomer nodded in agreement.

The Professor (who had stayed quiet the whole time) finished bandaging Butch's knee and stood up.

"But boys. There's still one question you've left unanswered. Why us? Why did you think you'd be safe here?"

Brick sighed.

"Do you need it spelling out for you?"

Silence.

He sighed again.

"They would never think of looking for us at our archenemy's place!"

"Ohh..."

Blossom was putting the pieces together.

"Well, if you don't want to pick a fight with us, I don't have a problem with it!"

"Yeah," Bubbles smiled. "There's a spare room next door to ours anyway!"

They all looked at Buttercup.

She growled, and then took a deep breath.

"Grr... Fine."

Suddenly she snapped.

"But if you're lying, I swear to god you're gunna get it!"

The boys raised one hand and placed the other on their chests.

"We swear!" They said, meaningfully.

"All right," said the Professor. "I'll go make the bed. I hope you don't mind sharing, like the girls?"

Brick shook his head.

"Uh uh, we don't mind."

"Great."

The Professor walked out.

There was another long pause.

The boys started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Buttercup yelled angrily.

"Y-you, share a bed!" Butch burst out laughing.

The girls all turned red as tomatoes.

"S-shut up!" Buttercup shouted, hiding her embarrassment.

Blossom got angry too.

"AHH! I'm having a bubble bath and going to bed early! Good night!"

* * *

She stormed up the stairs and slammed the bathroom door.

"Stupid boys!"

Blossom stripped off her clothes and wrapped a towel around the head.

She climbed into the steaming hot bubble bath and gave out a sigh of pleasure as she lay back to relax.

'I wonder if they're actually here just to lay low... Is it a trick?' She thought to herself.

Blossom let out another sigh. This time, one of confusion.

Then there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"Bubbles and Buttercup! Can we come in?" The voices shouted back.

"Okay, hang on..."

Blossom grabbed a towel off the side and wrapped it around her wet self.

She opened the door slightly, to make sure it wasn't the boys.

It wasn't.

Bubbles gave a wide smile. As did Buttercup.

Blossom gave one back.

"What is it girls?"

"We need to talk with you. Can we come in?" Bubbles smiled grew a little bigger.

Blossom knew what was coming and opened the door fully.

Her sisters came in and stripped off too.

Blossom locked the door and took off her towel. They all got in the (rather large) bathtub.

Bubbles started giggling.

"Doesn't this remind you of the old days?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Blossom answered.

Even Buttercup nodded in agreement.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well..."

* * *

Brick made sure the Professor was in the kitchen, while Boomer made sure the girls were in the bathroom.

"Bubbles? What's the time?" He shouted through the door.

"I don't know! Check the clock in the living room!"

"One more question. Where are the other girls?"

"In here taking a bubble bath with me, why?" She replied, curiously.

"No reason!"

He ran back down the stairs and into the living room.

"Okay guys. We've got about, ten minutes. Lets go!..."


	3. Chapter 3: Hope, Hate and Diaries

Part 3

"Let's go!"

The boys zoomed up the stairs as quickly as they could. They darted into the girl's bedroom.

"Where would they hide them?" Butch exclaimed as quietly as he could.

"Well, where do we hide our diaries?" Asked Boomer.

"JOURNALS! Err, its 'journals' Boomer...And I don't know... In our underwear drawer?" Butch answered.

A large smile formed across each of the boy's faces.

ZOOM!

They raided each and every drawer until they found an underwear drawer.

Blossom's, underwear drawer...

Normally, you wouldn't be able to tell, right?

Wrong.

Each garment was pink and or red. So it wasn't really hard to guess whose it was.

He started to blush a deep shade of red, to match the knickers.

At first, he'd _really_ liked the idea, but now he was at that stage, the only thing he felt was nervousness.

Butch nudged him. Sort off, egging him on.

"Go on Bro!" He whispered.

Brick gulped.

He moved the lingerie around. Nothing. It wasn't there.

Boomer didn't have to be a genius to know it wasn't in there. Brick's expression gave it away **very** clearly! (Blushing like there was no tomorrow!)

Boomer thought to himself: 'Hmm... What if?'

"What it we're going about this they wrong way." He said emotionlessly. Like he was stating an obvious fact.

"What do you mean Bro?" Asked Butch, curiously.

"Well, we're guys. They're girls. Where do girls hide stuff?"

Butch and Brick looked at each other in disbelief.

Not only had Boomer, the thickest of the three, figured all this out on his own. He'd done it in a matter of seconds!

They ran to the girls' bed and tore the pillows apart.

Surely enough, there was three pocket-sized diaries.

One, a light pink.

Another, sky blue.

The last, pale green.

The ruffs looked at each other, then back at the diaries.

A grin was plastered on each of their faces.

Butch was the first to pick up a dairy. But when he realised he needed a key to open it, he got extremely frustrated!

He started pulling at the lock.

"No, stop! If you break it, they'll know we've been in here!" Brick snapped, snatching the little book away from Butch.

Butch and Brick started fighting with each other.

A quiet CLICK made them stop.

Boomer had opened the lock with a hairpin from the dresser.

They both watched him open it in more disbelief than they thought it was possible to disbelieve!

He opened it on the first page.

Boomer knew there wasn't much time, but he wasn't going to rush reading it. (Or let anyone bully him into rushing it.)

He was in his own world. He'd blocked out **everything** except the diary. Especially his brothers.

Boomer started reading. The diary started on the date _14__th__ June 1997_.

"This is going to take forever if you start at the beginning!" Butch snapped.

Boomer just blocked it out. He knew that she hadn't written something every day for the 9 years, because the diary wasn't completely full.

(Author's Note! Hey, let me just quickly explain something about the diary; it's not one that has dates, its one were _you_ write it all in. Basically, a blank notebook!)

He didn't care. He wasn't a particularly fast reader, but he was fast enough.

* * *

_14__th__ June 1997_

_Dear Diary,_

_*Sigh* The last year's been really tuff! I mean, we had to explode the rowdywuff boys. Wich made me feewl really bad... Poor Boomer... I really liked him to! I mean, I gave my fiwst kiss to him... *Blush* He may have been evil, but he was really sweet when he wanted to be... *Sighs again* Oh well. I have got to now. A giant monster is attacking the city._

_Bubbles, 5 years old._

* * *

The next entry was from a year or two later...

_

* * *

_

19

_th__ November 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it's been over three years! I just found you in a box in the garage! Wow! It sure was dusty! :D Today's the anniversary of the Rowdyruff Boys' death... Me and the girls are gunna go drop some flowers off... We made a little gravestone out of a nearby slab of sandstone. We go there every year now. *Sigh* Gosh, we miss them... But we'd never tell anyone! So; Shhhh! *Laughs* I better go. Write soon! Xoxo_

_Bubbles, 8 years old._

* * *

Boomer had a sad and astonished look in his eyes. The other boys noticed this.

It'd only been about a minute, but it seemed like eternity to him.

He turned a few pages and carried on reading.

_

* * *

_

22

_nd__ November 2003_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! In school today, we learnt about Shakespeare! Here's a few quoted I particularly liked:_

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."_

"_When you do dance, I wish you a wave o' th' sea, that you might ever do nothing but that."_

"_We that are true lovers run into strange capers; but as all is mortal in nature, so is all nature in love mortal in folly."_

_Aww, sweet, eh? GUESS WHAT! There's this __**mega **__cute boy in my class! He's called, Arty. He's uber sweet and is always kind to me. He's helped me try and get over Boomer. I have to go now. Me and Arty are going out for ice cream._

_Bye!_

_Bubbles, 11 years old._

* * *

Boomer blushed a deep shade of red and closed the diary.

"What's wrong Boomer?" Brick asked comfortingly.

Boomer shrugged.

"I think Bubbles is dating someone..."

"Aww, I'm sorry man," Butch said, patting Boomer's back.

Boomer opened the diary to the most recent entry. (Written last week.)

* * *

_6__th__ April 2010,_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I'm still writing in the same style I was almost 10 years ago! Wow, time catches up on you. Recently there hasn't been a lot of crime. Mojo's been creating amateur (at best) inventions that don't even take 2 minutes to disassemble or defeat. HIM has been quiet. Gang-green-gang are on the verge of breaking up. And the Rowdyruff Boys are still gone... The mayor's going blind and Miss. Bellum is fed up. Papa is going grey. But he's been working on something extraordinary! He didn't tell us all the details, but it will be __**amazing**__!_

_There's a part of that's been missing. It's been ever since me and Arty broke up last year. No. Before that. Ever since Boomer died. Ever since I killed him. I miss him so much, it's almost unbearable! I've thought about what to do if he ever came back. But the only thing I can think of is apologising. I could never bring myself to tell him I love him. He'd probably hate me for what I did. The choices I made were stupid and childish. And I'm pretty sure Blossom and Buttercup regret killing them too._

_..._

_Something happened to me last month. I got kidnapped by a gang of teenage boys... They did some real nasty things to me... And last week I found out something that will ruin my life. I'm pregnant! A month and a week through... Blossom's the only person who knows about this. I can't tell Buttercup, or Papa. They'd both get mad. But Blossom understood. Blossom understood everything. I better go now. I've got a doctor's appointment. Bye_

_Bubbles, 18 years old..._

Boomer dropped the diary and dropped to his knees in complete awe.

He knew he'd just read something life-changing.

In Boomer's mind:

Oh my god! Oh my **fucking** god! I'll kill them. I'll kill whoever did this to her! She's only **eighteen**! How could they do that!

Reality:

He was furious.

"I'll kill them!... I'll freaking **murder** them!" Boomer's hands were now in shaking fists. Fists that looked like they could kill a few people.

But his eyes, however, told a different, yet similar, story. They looked like he just _got back _from killing a few people.

A dark, and scary expression covered his face.

Both his brothers grabbed him and channelled some of his anger into them. No use.

He was still raging.

And now, so were they...


	4. Chapter 4: It died with you

Part 4

Boomer was still raging.

And now, so were his brothers.

"Wow Boomer!" Brick exclaimed. "I never thought you could get _this_ angry!"

Butch looked at his, now too shaking fists.

"I never would of thought _I_ could get this angry, Bro!"

Boomer said nothing. He just stood there, shaking. His head hung.

Then, there was a noise from the next room that made him calm down almost instantly.

It was the girls. The boys knew that if they didn't tidy up and get out of there now, they'd be screwed!

Brick and Butch used their super speed to clean up the feathers and put the pillows back together. The power and energy that the anger had given them helped a lot!

They made the bed, and put any 'garments' back in the drawer.

Boomer did nothing.

He may have calmed down. But he was still (understandably) angry and upset.

Butch kept pulling at Boomer's arm. Boomer, on the other hand, wasn't going anywhere.

"Dude, if you're not gunna move, we're _all_ gunna get busted!"

Brick forcibly picked Boomer up and the trio flew out the window and hid behind a tree in the back garden.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup all walked in, still in their towels.

They all sighed in union.

"That felt amazing!" Bubbles said.

"Listen Bubbles, about what you just told me. Are you sure you don't want me to-"

Bubbles cut her off. "No!" She snapped. "And I'll tell the Professor and the boys soon enough..."

"Well, it's up to you Bubbles. We'll be here for you," Blossom said smiling.

"But I must say, your being awfully calm about this."

"What? You'd rather me be sobbing and complaining about how bad my life is? That me died with Boomer..."

Bubbles looked down, clearly upset.

Buttercup put her hand on Bubbles' shoulder. She was upset too. As was Blossom.

"We all miss them, Hun," Buttercup said, trying to comfort her. "But they're back. We should be happy!"

"Yeah, but it's not really them... They're just clones..." Blossom mumbled, teary.

"Yes, but they're **exact** clones! And they don't hate us! They're alive, and they don't hate us! It's a dream come true!"Buttercup said. She wasn't really excited, but she hated to see Bubbles and Blossom like this. "The only thing we've want for the last thirteen years, was them to jump back to life. Now they have. We have no right to complain..."

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Blossom said, wiping away her tears. "Besides, if they're anything like they use to be, I wouldn't be surprised if I found out they'd been in my underwear drawer!" They all laughed a little.

"They probably have been!" Bubbles exclaimed happily.

* * *

The ruffs' could hear the puffs' conversation clearly from the yard.

They didn't know whether to be: sad; happy; scared; or overjoyed about what had just been said. Especially Boomer.

It hit him hardest of all.

'What? You'd rather me be sobbing and complaining about how bad my life is? That me died with Boomer...' Boomer kept thinking about what Bubbles had said. 'What is she trying to say?'

Butch interrupted Boomer's trail of though.

"By the way, what made you so upset before, Boom?"

He lifted his head up and saw that Brick and Butch were staring straight at him with confused and worried eyes.

"Oh, well..." Boomer had to think of something, and quick! He knew Bubbles wouldn't want him to tell his brothers. He knew she wouldn't want him to know! But he did. And that was a problem. "He boyfriend, err, dumped her! Yeah, that's it!..."

"What's the_ real_ reason?" They said, irritated.

* * *

(Authors note: Sorry it was short, let me know what you think Thanks, bye bye for now!)


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Trust

**AUTHOURS NOTE: Hi. Sorry that I haven't been writing much of late :/ Anyways, Here's Chapter 5; There's truth, then there's trust... :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Part 5

"What's the _real_ reason?" Brick said, irritated.

"Yeah," Butch carried on. "We saw the pure hatred on your face as you read! What's up wit' Bubbles?"

Boomer looked down, pondering on what to do in this situation. He looked back up with a little anger still spread across his face.

"It was none of our business! Now I know, I don't know if she'll forgive me! So I'm doing this to help you two out! So just let it go for now!" He looked down again, with tears in his sapphire coloured eyes. "Besides, you heard her. She said she'll tell you soon enough anyway."

Brick and Butch looked at each other in disbelief. Okay, Boomer was a crybaby. But he hadn't cried _proper_ tears since he found out he had to battle his best friends as children. Mojo had always been a crap father to them, but that day he crossed the line. He got them killed. When the boys finally woke up, after almost 13 long years, they barely remembered who he was. And they knew it was for the best.

"Okay Bro," Butch said comfortingly.

"Yeah," Brick said gently. He put his hand on my back and rubbed up and down slowly. "You don't need to tell us if you don't wanna."

Boomer raised his head with bloodshot eyes. Brick felt so much pity for him at that moment.

"Oh Boomer." Brick pulled him into a heart filled hug and then dragged Butch into it too.

Boomer cried and cried into his older brothers T-shirts. When he'd finally finished crying, both of them were completely soaked from the neck down. This made them all chuckle.

"Come on dude, let's go get some doughnuts or somethin' to cheer ya' up!" Butch said happily soaring into the air. He stopped, turned around and waved at them. "Come on!"

Brick took off too. They were both waiting patiently for their little brother with gentle smiles on their faces.

Boomer knew his brothers could be complete cock suckers at times. But this wasn't one of those times...

He shed one more tear for Bubbles, and flew off after his brothers.

At that exact moment, Bubbles stopped getting dressed and too, shed a single tear.

* * *

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please don't hate me! I know this chapter was the shortest off all, but I'm going to write chapter 6 now and upload 'em together for ya'! :D**

**I do hope your enjoying the story :]**

**Review and favourite please~! 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Hurtful Pride

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay. Here's chapter 6, as promised.

**Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Lemme know whatcha think ;)**

**Momo xxx**

**

* * *

**

Part 6

Bubbles had put her pyjamas on and was now walking down the staircase. She was wearing a baby blue, strappy top that went down to the top of her thighs and a pair of white shorts with black sequins going up the sides. She also had her dark blue slippers on and her hair was tied up in a long (but not as long as Blossom's) ponytail with a black scrunchie.

She walked into the kitchen to find Blossom and the Professor preparing dinner.

She gave a brief smile. Normally she made dinner, but it was nice that they were doing it for once. Then she walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Buttercup was playing a driving game on the Wii. Bubbles didn't mind. She was just happy everything was finally peaceful.

Then she realised something. Where were the boys?

"Buttercup, where are the boys?" She asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

Buttercup just shrugged and continued playing on her game.

Bubbles got up carefully and walked back into the kitchen. She had her left hand on her saw, slightly bloated stomach and her right hand supporting her lower back.

"Blossom, have you seen the boys?" Bubbles asked. Then she gave a short, low moan.

Blossom noticed her moan, wiped her hands on her apron and hurried over.

"You okay Bubbles?" She whispered.

"Yeah. I'm fine" She gave another moan and clutched her stomach.

By now the Professor had noticed her pain and was at her side.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?" He asked nervously. "Don't you feel well?"

'Yes!' Bubbles thought to herself. This was the exact excuse she needed! So she shook her head. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him right there and then.

"Are you sure that's the _only_ reason?" He didn't look too sure.

"What are you trying to say Papa?" Bubbles looked at her father almost coldly. "Don't you trust me?"

"Oh, no no no. I trust you wholeheartedly! And I know you'd never do something that stupid. You'd never do something that would completely ruin your life." He gave her a smile.

Bubbles burst into tears and started to run to her room, but she fell of the third to top step. Luckily Blossom caught her.

"Bubbles, don't you think it's time to tell them?" She asked quietly.

"Tell me what?" The Professor said in a stern voice, from the bottom of the stairs.

Bubbles decided it was time to tell him. And the boys...

She looked at Blossom with a sad look in her eyes.

"I'll go find the boys and you can tell them and Papa together." Blossom said sweetly.

Bubbles looked as if she were about to start crying again. But reluctantly nodded anyway.

"Don't worry Bubbles," her sister said, pulling her into a warm embrace. (Which she happily returned.) "I'm sure they'll understand. Buttercup and I did. Right?"

She nodded with a half smile on her face. She patted the sides of her face to return the pink to her cheeks. Then she put on her best poker face and spoke up.

"Okay. Let's go find the boys."

* * *

On the other side of town, Brick, Butch and Boomer were at a 24 hour shop. Buying doughnuts.

Boomer had cheered up a little.

"Maybe we should bring some back for the girls," he said picking some doughnuts for his new landlords.

"You sure you're feeling well enough to go back, Bro?" Butch said meaningfully.

Boomer smiled and nodded at his brothers. But truth be told, he really didn't know how he was going to face Bubbles now her knew the truth about her. Not because he thought she was a hoe or a slut. Far from it! She was very brave! To have to deal with the trauma while continuing with her daily life. And then to speak up and tell someone!

He smiled at this thought. He thought she was remarkable!

Boomer turned back to the counter and pulled out some money.

His brothers were surprised until they remembered the promise they'd made to the Professor. So they both pulled out some money too.

Boomer looked at his brothers with caring eyes and gestured them to put away their money.

"Nah, I've got it," he said sweetly, handing over the money.

"Thanks," Brick and Butch said in union.

They picked up the box and flew back to their temporary home.

* * *

All three walked through the front door giggling about a joke Butch had just told. When they noticed the silence, they stopped and walked into the living room.

"Guys?" Brick asked, wondering where they were.

"In here," said a quiet voice. They walked into the kitchen and sat around the table with everyone else.

Bubbles was sat at the head of the table, Blossom and Buttercup were on either side of her, holding her hands. The Professor was sat by Blossom and the boys, spread out around the rest of the table. (Butch by Buttercup, Brick, across from Boomer who was sat on the other side of the Professor.)

"You have something to tell us?" The Professor said with a worried tone of voice.

Bubbles hung her head and squeezed her sisters' hands tightly. Then she started to cry.

Blossom hushed her while Buttercup rubbed her back gently.

She took a deep breath between sobs and calmed down. She took another deep breath and began to speak...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN: So, what's gunna happen next?**

**Review to find out! :D**

**Momo xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Beef Stew

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy and review! :]

* * *

Part 7

"Well, do you remember when I went missing, about a month and a half ago?"

The Professor nodded.

"I was walking home from the store when I got hit on by a bunch of boys. I said no. Plain and simple. The last thing I wanted was trouble. I just wanted to go home and go to sleep! But they didn't take no as an answer... One grabbed my arms, and the other poured a mixture onto some cloth and covered my mouth with it. I don't remember much after that. And what I _do_ remember. I wish I hadn't... I don't want to go into much detail, but I woke up in the back of an ally. My clothes were ripped apart. My chest was uncovered and my jeans were on the floor. I looked down. So were my panties... I knew what had happened almost instantly. And stayed there the rest of the night, sobbing. Once the sun came up, I put my jeans back on and covered myself with an old blanket that I was lying on. When I got back, Blossom was the only one in. I explained what had happened and made her promise not to tell _anyone_! Then I found out I was pregnant last week. I'm a month and two weeks through. I told Buttercup earlier on too. Now you know, I'm ready to face any punishment you've got..."

Everyone (except her sisters and Boomer) was in complete and utter shock.

Brick and Butch gave Boomer a brief look, and noticed his anger was building up again.

The Professor didn't speak. Instead, he got up and embraced Bubbles tightly. He started to tear up.

"I'm _so_ sorry, darling! I should have never sent you out so late! I'm sorry Bubbles, I'm sorry..." And with that they both started crying.

Brick looked at Blossom who was looking at Boomer. Then Brick too looked at his brother.

"I think I'm gunna take Boomer out to get some air."

Blossom nodded.

Brick and Boomer walked outside.

Butch was hugging Buttercup who was almost in tears as well. She may have a tough exterior, but when it came to her sisters, she was weak. She'd do anything to protect them and was upset that she couldn't do anything to help Bubbles.

* * *

A week later...

* * *

Bubbles thoughts:

Boomer's been so helpful recently. It's nice. When the boys first arrived, they had their own chores. Now everyone (mainly Boomer and my sisters) helps me with mine. Boomer insists I don't walk up or down stairs by myself. He only lets me eat sweet things as a treat. And makes me take naps whenever he sees me yawn. (Even if I'm not tired!) I don't hate all the attention, but it can get a bit silly.

Butch has started smoking. But he only does it outside. That's nice.

Buttercup use to smoke too. But she quit almost half a year ago. I'm so proud of her!

Blossom likes to have an occasional drink of beer or whiskey. But she prefers red wine.

Brick has a beer or two a night. That doesn't really bother me. Except his breath. PWOF!

This is how everyone relives stress. But Boomer doesn't seem to have any way of reliving stress. That worries me.

Although, I think he'd be pretty good at boxing. I'll ask him about it later.

Honestly, even I use to have a way of reliving stress. Well, two.

One) Smoking-which I stopped for the baby.

Two) Going for a walk by the lake-which I still do. But I do it with Boomer now.

Boomer's so sweet! And we never run out of things to talk about.

I think I'm falling in love all over again...

* * *

Reality:

The Professor, Bubbles and Boomer were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

Buttercup and Butch were at the gym.

And Blossom and Brick were reading in the living room.

Everything was calm and serene. Everyone seemed at peace with the world. Everyone, but Bubbles. Her hormones we acting up like crazy!

She kept getting angry at Boomer. But he didn't mind. He hadn't been acting himself recently. He helped whenever he could and drove her wherever she wanted to go.

* * *

(**Don't ask how he got his licence, he just did, okay?)**But she didn't take advantage of him if she could help it.

* * *

One) He enjoyed doing it.

Two) She didn't want or need help most off the time.

On the other hand, she got him to help around the house a lot simply for his company.

Blossom walked into the kitchen, quickly followed by Brick. She sniffed the air and smiled.

"Mmm... Smells good. What we havin'?" She asked curiously.

Bubbles giggled.

"Beef stew and homemade bread with butter and dips," she replied, almost singing as she spoke.

Both the reds had big grins plastered across their faces. Beef stew was their absolute _favourite_! So they laid the table and sat on the (now empty) worktop.

"Hey! If your both gunna sit there and be lazy, you can at least help dry and put away the dishes!" Boomer shouted.

They both scoffed and looked away, pouting.

"Fine..." They mumbled in union. Well, they can't really let Bubbles (being the shortest of them all) fall of a chair trying to reach the top shelf.

About ten minutes later, after everything had been put away, Buttercup and Butch walked through the front door, pushing and laughing as they went.

"And where the hell have you two been while we were slaving over a hot stove?" Bubbles said angrily, hands on hips. "You were meant to be home an hour ago to help out!"

Buttercup walked up to her sister and put down her backpack.

"Sorry Sis, once we finished I wanted to show Butch a place I found in the forest with a big lake and stuff-"

Bubbles cut her off.

"Yes, I can see that. Your sopping wet." She looked over at Butch. "So are you. Come on upstairs, let's get you changed."

'Yup! Definitely gunna make a good mother!' Buttercup thought to herself.

Boomer dashed into the hall and grabbed Bubbles' sides as her started walking up the staircase.

"Thank you Boomer dear, but I'm fine. Really." She said calmly.

He scowled at her.

"You know you need to be careful. What if you fell? What then?"

Buttercup ran to them.

"Wow! Take it easy blue! She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Yeah, I can tie my own shoes and everything," Bubbles teased playfully.

"Ha! Not for long!" Butch said laughing.

Bubbles scowled at him. Stuck her nose up and turned away. She got out of Boomer's grip and made her way up the stairs in a huff. Buttercup followed her into the dark green bedroom.

* * *

When they were both in Bubbles locked the door and flopped on the bed.

Buttercup giggled. "You tired then?"

Bubbles laughed weakly. "You could say that."

"What's wrong?"

Bubbles sighed.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit tired, is all."

Buttercup was going to sit by her when she realised she was still wet. So instead she walked over to her dresser and picked out some pyjamas. (Green shorts and a black, short-sleeved T-shirt that had 'Yo! My eyes are up here mate!' printed on it in white lettering.)

Once she was dressed, she walked over to Bubbles just to find her asleep on the bed.

Buttercup smiled to herself and put a blanket over her.

* * *

Buttercup walked back into the kitchen and everyone was sitting around the table.

Butch was wearing a vest top and some baggy, black (what she thought were) tracky bottoms.

Blossom was wearing a spaghetti strap, light pink tank top with dark pink bunny pyjama bottoms.

Brick was only wearing a pair of red tracky bottoms.

And Boomer was wearing his baby blue bunny pyjama bottoms and a black, long-sleeved jumper.

The Professor had gone back down to his lab.

"Hey Buttercup, is Bubbles okay?" Blossom asked, eating a mouthful of stew.

"Yeah, she's fine," Buttercup replied. "She fell asleep on my bed, so I tucked her in."

Buttercup walked over to the almost empty pot of stew and poured two bowels half full. One she put in the microwave, the other she put in the fridge, along with some bread and butter.

"For Bubbles?" Brick asked, taking a piece of bread and dunking it in the stew.

"Uh huh."

She sat down at the table with the others and ate her dinner.

Everyone washed up their own plates and went to bed after that. Well, it was _12:30am_!

Buttercup slept in Bubbles room and Bubbles slept in her clothes. Until 2am, that is...


	8. Chapter 8: English Greetings

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know, I swore to myself I wouldn't start to write another chapter today, considering I wrote 3 already today :/ But I guess I lied! :P Oh well, I enjoy doing it :] Plus a lil' extra for my friend, Ashley. Sh helped my with this chapter, so i dedicate it to her 3 Love ya Ish! :3**

**Lemme know whacha yall think! ;)**

**Momo xx**

* * *

Part 8

Bubbles woke up at near to 2am. She sat up in the dark green bed and looked around. This wasn't her room. No. It was Buttercup's. But why was she- She remembered.

Bubbles stood up and noticed she was still in her clothes. So she walked up to her sister's dresser and pull out some matching green PJs. A long-sleeved pale green shirt and some black shorts.

She was about to leave the room when she stopped at the mirror. She stood side-on and looked at her stomach. It was starting to show a little now. Well, to her anyway.

She opened the door and walked down the stairs.

When she got to the kitchen, she took her hair out of the pigtails she wore them in to bed and tied her hair up in a long braid.

She then walked over to the fridge and pulled out the leftover stew.

There was a note from Buttercup.

* * *

_Dear Bubbles,_

_You fell asleep early, so I put you dinner in the fridge. Knowing you, you'll wake up ay two in the mornin' and rade the fridge! Haha! Oh well. Enjoy._

_Buttercup xxx_

_Ps: If you're not Bubbles GET LOST!_

* * *

Bubbles giggled as she read. That note was so Buttercup! She heated her food up in the microwave and sat down at the table.

She soon finished her stew, washed up, and was about to go back upstairs when Boomer walked in.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hey Boomer. What you doing up?"

"I came down for a glass of water. You?"

"I was hungry."

"Ah."

There was a brief silence which Boomer broke.

"You feeling okay, Bubbles?" He looked a little worried.

She smiled and walked over to him. Suddenly he felt her lips press softly on his. She stopped and smiled again.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much."

Boomer turned bright red, and stared at the floor.

Bubbles walked up to the sink and poured two cups of water. She handed one to Boomer and gestured for him to follow her. He did.

He followed her into the living room. She switched the TV on, but turned the volume down a lot. Obviously she couldn't sleep too.

They watched a sappy romance film for a while, until Bubbles turned over to the news, which was surprisingly on at half two in the morning.

Nothing interesting was on.

They both sighed.

"You got any good DVD's?" Boomer asked quietly.

Bubbles got up and walked to the bookcase.

"What type do you like?"

"I don't know. Err, horror or action? Comedy?"

"You like Michael McIntyre?"

"Hell yeah!" Boomer said excitedly.

Bubbles put the DVD on and sat on the sofa by Boomer. She scotched closer.

Boomer looked down at his counter partner. He smiled and pulled her close. At first, this shocked her. But soon enough she head was resting on his warm chest.

She looked up at him and gave her warmest, sweetest smile.

About half an hour passes. Bubbles was laughing at the DVD, and every time she did, Boomer shushed her.

"Don't you think it's funny?" She whispered.

His smile grew.

"Of course I do! But if I laugh, you'll laugh louder, waking the others up."

This confused Bubbles. She cocked her head and gave a 'myew'.

Boomer started laughing quietly.

"What are you, a kitty?"

She stopped and grinned to herself. She got up on the sofa on all fours and started to pur.

Bubbles rubbed her head against her arm, then neck, which gave him shivers, and then lay her chest and stomach (comfortably) on his lab.

He grinned too, and decided to play along.

Boomer stroked her hair, and rand his fingertips down her back gently. This gave her shivers. She sat up and licked his ear.

He blushed madly and let out a small gasp and she nipped his earlobe.

She looked at him. Stopped purring. And sat back down next to him.

When he looked over at her to see what was wrong, she pulled him into a quick kiss.

* * *

Boomer's thoughts:

WOW! Why did she do that? This isn't like the one she gave me in the kitchen. That was just to shut me up. So this is out... first kiss?

* * *

Reality:

She pulled away from him and blushed, not knowing what to say or do.

"W-what was _that_?" Boomer stammered. His voice sounded flushed, but in a good way.

Bubbles started to panic a little.

"Uh, um, well, err, it was, you see..." was all she could get out, while shaking her arms around madly.

She started playing with the end of her braid.

Then something in her head snapped.

"It's how they greet people, in, England!" She blurted out.

Blossom walked in rubbing her eyes at us. She was wearing a strappy, pink, floral shirt with matching pants.

She gave a loud yawn and began to speak.

"Why are you two up so early?"

Brick walked in in his red trackys and bare 6 pack.

Bubbles leapt up and scuttled over to Blossom, kissed her gently on the cheek, and whispered her plan into her sister's ear.

"Oh," Blossom said emotionlessly. She knew, one way or the other, she was going to be dragged into this.

"Why don't you show Boomer." Bubbles nudged Blossom.

Blossom knew that she couldn't get out of it, so she walked to Brick, looked him up and down and pulled him into a quick kiss.

After she pulled away, she whispered the plan into his ear. He nodded. Blushing brightly, he pulled her into another quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Blossom asked, now blushing too.

"Well, you greeted me, so I had to greet you back."

Boomer stared at Bubbles, unconvinced.

"Why did you kiss Blossom on the cheek and not on the lips like you did with me?"

"Err, that's because, it works differently if your both of the same gender!"

"Well then. Why don't you kiss Brick?"

Bubbles eyes widened in shock.

"Why?" She said nervously. "That's because..."

Blossom knew her sister couldn't get out of this by herself.

"That's because I've already greeted him. There's no need. Just like how I didn't greet you."

Boomer still looked unconvinced. So Bubbles walked back over to him and pulled him into a more passionate kiss.

When the kiss was finally over, they both stared at each-other's eyes.

"Hey?" Boomer asked quietly.

"Yes, Boomer?" Bubbles replied, trying to stop blushing.

"Do English greetings _normally_ involve tongues?"

Bubbles blushed again.

Blossom smirked and shook her head at them.

Soon, Brick and Blossom went back to bed and Bubbles and Boomer sat in silence. Well, the DVD was still on. So they listened to that for a while.

At around 3am, Bubbles went back to bed. Boomer followed her lead ten minutes later.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! :] Please review! Momo xxx**


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys and gurls. I really wanted to delete this 'AUTHOR'S NOTE' but then it messes up the list of reviews T.T So don't even bother reading this A/N :) Please continue on :L Momo...**


	10. Chapter 9: A Small Lead Box

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people! Thanks for the support and awesomr reviews! :D Love you all!**

**Dedicated to BubblyCutie and BricktheDragon for being there for me and having _amazing_ ideas when I was to thick to think of any good ones! ;D Thanks guys!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Momo xxx**

**

* * *

**

A little prologue:

It had been three and a half long months and Bubbles was really starting to get big. She'd stopped going to school when it became too obvious.

Boomer didn't care though. He'd still stand by her if she became the fattest person on earth! And he would _always_ be there for her.

She'd also cut her hair short into a bob. Long at the front and short at the back. (Like Buttercup's, but a bit shorter and slightly crimped!)

Bubbles had recived some reliving news from the doctor.

It was a girl. Great!

She didn't know how she'd cope with a rowdy baby boy.

And Bubbles and Boomer had gotten very close.

Every morning, Bubbles would get up last and be greated (english style) by Boomer.

Professor didn't like it at first, but became accustemed to it after a few weeks.

After all, Boomer was always so considerate towards his daughter. Using his spare time to help her with what needed doing.

Everything in Townsville had cooled down a bit.

But even the nicest of moments end, sooner or later...

* * *

Part 9

It was an early thursday morning and Bubbles was up, prepairing breakfast.

She was humming quietly to the clock-radio that was playing an old favourite of hers. Hot n cold by Katy Perry.

Bubbles started to sing sweetly to the chorus.

_"Cause your hot, then your cold! Your yes, then your no! Your wrong when it's right! It's black and it's white! Your hot, then your cold! Your yes, then your no! Your in and your out! Your up and your down!'_

By now Bubbles had stopped cooking and was dancing around the kitchen in her sister's pyjamas.

Little did she know that Boomer was leaning on the worktop, watching her dance.

He giggled and Bubbles turned to him and smirked.

She rushed over to him, still singing and forced him to dance with her. He had no objections.

They held hands, laughing and dancing, until...

_Sniff sniff sniff_

"Can you smell something burning?" Boomer asked, pulling away from her.

Bubbles gasped and ran over to the stove.

"Oh no! The eggs!"

Boomer chuckled a little.

"I wouldn't laugh unless you _want _a burnt breakfast?" She asked with a sly grin sitting happily across her face.

He laughed a bit more and walked over to her.

"You know I don't mind... As long as you made 'um," he smiled sweetly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed he gently on the lips, shocking her slightly.

"Good morning," he whispered seductivly in her ear, making her shiver.

She licked her lips and leaned in as if she were going to kiss him. So he leaned in too.

But to his suprise she turned away and tended to the smoking bacon.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was pouting. So she turned back around and gave him a quick kiss.

His smile returned and he let her go.

A few minutes later, Blossom walked in rubbing the back of her head.

"Mornin'!" Bubbles sung sweetly to her groggy sister who just moaned in return.

Boomer laughed.

"Your really not a morning person, are you?"

Blossom gave him a death glare.

"Oh yeah, and how do _you_ cope with early mornings, huh?"

He smiled again.

"Easy."

Blossom raised an eyebrow, and Bubbles listened in egerly from the other side of the kitchen.

"I think about living another day with the amazing women I love. And try to think of more ways to show my admiration and respect for her. I think of what our future might turn out like. Just thinking of her face is enough to wake me up and feel fully energized for days with her that I know will come! It's really as simple as that. Waking up _for_ the one I love! That's how I cope..."

The room was silent and a look of disbelief and passion spread across the girls' faces.

Bubbles walked up to Boomer, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him passionatly on the lips.

Boomer was a little shocked at first, but quickly relaxed and kissed back.

Blossom coughed.

Bubbles pulled away and stared into Boomer's deep, naive blue eyes.

"Your the reason I wake up too, Boomer."

Blossom smiled at them.

"So Bubbs, what's for breacky?"

Bubbles smiled at her and replied in an almost sing-song voice 'bacon and eggs'.

"Yum!"

The girls giggles for a second or two and then Bubbles returned to the cooking.

She filled three plates and carried them to the table and sat down.

"Sorry, it's a little burnt. I got, distracted..." She giggled towards Boomer and the three dug in.

Shortly after they'd started eating, Brick and Butch walked in.

"Mornin' douches!" Butch exclaimed, winking and giving them the thumbs up. This seemed to be Butch's way of saying morning.

Brick slapped his brother playfully on the arm and wondered over to the fridge.

"What's for breacks Bubbs?" Butch asked teasingly.

Bubbles gave Butch him one of her 'no!' smiles and replied in an emotionless tone.

"Bacon and eggs, you goon."

Brick, Boomer and Blossom snickered at her comment and Butch scowled.

She set a plate full to the brim with fatty bacon and eggs in front of him and he licked his lips and rubbed his hands together hungrly.

"Lovely~" He said, with a mouthful of egg.

Brick was leaning on the worktop with a can of red bull in his hand.

"Yo Bubbles! Throw us some, will ya?"

She grinned at him and chucked an egg at his face.

It bitch slapped his cheek and even he laughed.

"Okay, okay. I deserved that!" He jugged the last of his energy drink and stolled up to Bubbles, taking his plate off her.

He sat at the table by Blossom and ate up his breackfast.

Bubbles finished hers off and cleared up whatever dishes were still on the table.

Five minutes later, Buttercup trudged in, scowling for no aparent reason.

Out of all of them, she was definatly the worst when it came to mornings.

Bubbles smiled at her and she _hissed _at her through gritted teeth. She rubbed her temples and slowly sat down.

"You sure can snore Butterbutt! I could hear you from my room!" Butch had a bad habit of aggrivating Buttercup. But, she gets her own back...

She snarled at him then smirked.

"First off, I thought we'd got over the retarded, childish nicknames?"

Butch snickered evily.

"Secondly, you suck."

He shrugged.

"Gotta live and learn baby cakes!" He gave her a twisted grin and wink.

Buttercup just rolled her eyes and started to drink the red bull Brick had left out for her.

She jugged the whole can in one and Blossom chuckled.

"What?" Buttercup asked, scrunching the can up into a little ball and chucked it at the bin, missing by only a few inches.

"Shit!" She mumbled under her breath.

Bubbles smiled and shook her head. She clutched her stomach and bent over, picking up the can and tossing it into the bin from behind Buttercup.

"Show off!..." Buttercup snarled.

Bubbles just sighed and put some food infront of her grouchy sister before she threw a paddy.

Buttercup held the plate to her mouth and slurped the lot down in one, finishing with a loud belch, that practically made the house shake.

Butch clapped infusiastically.

"Good one!" He remarked.

Buttercup smirked and sat back in her chair proudly.

"Well," Brick started. "I can honestly say I've never seen a girl quite like Buttercup."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow and Blossom nodded and chuckled in agreement.

Bubbles smiled at everyone as she put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher and closed the door. She sat by Boomer at the table and picked up the paper Professor had left out. She was really turning into a housewife, of sorts.

She rolled her eyes and turned the page.

"What time's it?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles turned around and read the wall clock behind her.

"7:30, better get going." She answered, standing up.

Boomer stood up and helped her walk to the hall.

Even at five months pregnant she was sweet as ever, thanking him for his assistance.

She rubbed her bloated belly and smiled as the walked out the door.

When they reached the gate, they waved to her. She waved back and the took of into the sky.

Bubbles watched them soar away and sighed.

God she missed flying!

But Boomer and the Professor had banded together to make a rule that she couldn't go out by herself or fly at all when she was pregnant.

She sighed again and shut the door, locking it behind her.

As she walked back into the kitchen, the Professor came through his lab door coughing, covered in ash and debree.

"Oh Professor," Bubbles said handing him a damp rag.

"Thank you Bubbles dear." He took the rag of her and wiped his face.

She walked over to the kettle and poured two cups half full with steaming hot water. She stirred two tablespoons of ground coffee and one sugar into one, and one teaspoon of coffee, some milk and three sugars into the other.

Bubbles sat by her father and handed him the black coffee, taking a small sip from her own.

He smiled at her, dusting of his once white, lab coat.

"Thank you."

He took a long drink and sighed after.

"What's wrong Professor?" Bubbles asked, concerned.

"Oh, nothing hunny. I had a little, trouble in the lab."

"What happened?" She asked, placing her mug down and lacing her fingures together. She placed her chin on her handmade hamok and cocked her head slightly.

The Professor sighed again.

"I was trying to create a suprise for you, but it backfired on me. Literally. Sorry..."

Bubbles smiled.

"Don't be. You didn't have to do the for me! You silly thing!"

She pinched his cheek and downed the rest of her coffee. He quickly drank his too.

Thanking her again, he dissapered back down into his laboritory...

Bubbles sighed and washed the mugs.

Then she totted into the living room and set herself down on the sofa, infront of the telly.

She turned it up a bit and watched a film about a young girl with blue hair escape through a little door and find a magical world where all her friends and family had buttons for eyes.

Yep, you guessed it! The well animated film Coraline was on.

It was Bubbles' favourite film right now. She'd seen it five times already!

When the film finished. She let out yet _another_ long sigh.

'So, what now?' She thought to herself.

Bubbles looked up above the TV at the picture of her and her sisters as little tots. It made her smile whenever she layed eyes on it.

'I wonder if she'll look like me?' She thought happily.

'Maybe she'll be like her aunty Blossom! Smart and well composed! Or she could be like Buttercup! Rowdy and tough, but still loving and generous...'

These sorts of thought raced through her head for a good hour or so until she finally decided to get up.

She plodded along to the kitchen where she found a sticky note stuck to the worktop.

It read,

* * *

_Dear Bubbles, I've just gone out to purchese some more chemicals from the drugstore and will be back soon. I'll bring you back something tasty! I know Boomer doesn't like you eating sweet things when he's around. Love you lots, be back soon, Professor. __xxx_

* * *

Okay, so the Professor was a little formal, but increably sweet!

Suddenly, a loud crash came from the living room.

Bubbles rushed in and saw smashed glass from the front window scattered across the carpet.

And on the floor was a small, lead box.

She bent down next to it and opened it.

Inside was a series of things.

_**A note,**_

**_Some red, yellow and orange chalk,_**

**_A small picture of an explosion drawn with the chalk,_**

**_A key,_**

**_A lock,_**

**_And a piece of red card cut neatly into the shape of a heart._**

'What could it mean?, Who had done this?, _Why _had they done this?, It was too weird to be Mojo. And too straight forward to be Him. The Ameba boys had split, and the Gang green gang were in jail... Who could it be? Princess? Doubt it!' She thought. 'It's too up front for her standerds.'

She put everything back in the heavy box and placed it on the kitchen table.

Before she did anything else, she taped some cardboard up against the window, to stop any leaking.

Bubbles sat at he kitchen table and opened the box again.

The first thing she took out was the note.

She stared at it for a few brief moments then carefully unfolded it.

It read,

* * *

_To my dear Bubbles,_

_I bet you've anilysed all your enemys and figured out it's none of them your up against. And you'd be right in thinking that too. I'm, we're like nothing you've ever faced before! And you'll soon realise this for yourself. But I'm warning you now, if you think your safe, your **deadly** wrong! I've givin you the gift of life! And I'm soon gunna take it away from you! From the both of you! Enjoy your final days and antisipate your death. It's near... We're near... You'd also be correct in thinking we can see you reading this. Right. Now... I'll be keeping an eye on you until that day comes. And you can tell **anyone**. It won't change anything. Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough..._

_Your personal assasin._

_P.S: I love what you've done with your hair!_

_

* * *

_Bubbles practiacally wet herslef reading it. She dropped it back in the box.

She was shaking and she could feel tears starting to fall.

She fell of her chair, crying and screaming in fear...

* * *

**With Boomer and everyone at their school, in their maths class...**

* * *

"...And that class, is how you seperate molecules." The teacher said emotionlessly, pointing to the whiteboard.

A kid put their hand up and spoke, "But I thought this was maths class?"

The teacher let out an annoyed sigh.

Suddenly Boomer heard something in the distance.

Bubbles!

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this was part 9! Hope you enjoyed! Will up date soon! Thanks! Please leave me a review! Bye! Momo xxx**


	11. Chapter 10: Late AfterNoon Sickness

******AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yo! So, this is chapter 10! Enjoy! Dedicated to BricktheDragon for all the help! And BubblyCutie too! Keep on rocking dudes and dudetts! xD Momo...**

* * *

Part 10

Bubbles POV:

I dropped the note back in the little lead box, fell off the chair and wept like there was no tommorrow. Because there might not be/

They were after me, and from what I could tell, my baby. I wan't going to let them take her from me!

So I used my supersonic scream and within seconds, Boomer and everyone was by my side.

Boomer got onto his knees and hugged me close.

He hushed me and began to speak in a comferting tone.

"Bubbles, what's wrong?"

"I, and the box, shattered glass, the box, the little lead box, on the table, the note's in the box...!" I sobbed between every word.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup was shaking my shoulders viciously. "Calm down!"

I stopped crying and snapped back to reality.

"I'm calm, I'm calm!" I shouted, shaking her back.

Blossom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, now tell us what happened."

I took in a deep breath and pointed to the lead box on the kitchen table.

Brick walked up to the small box and picked it up, inspecting it carefully.

"What is this?" He rubbed his fingure along the cross that was ingraved on the lid and looked down at me, confused.

I shrugged.

"Someone threw it through the front window," I stood up and walked to Brick. I took the note out of the box and handed it to Blossom. Brick read it over her shoulder. "That note was inside the box."

Blossom finished reading and looked at me with wide eyes. The hand she held the note in was shaking.

"Who, who wrote this?" Brick asked, his arm around Blossom to try and calm her down.

I shrugged and sighed again.

"I don't know. That's why I was so worked up." I looked down and rubbed my stomach. "I think they're after my baby."

Blossom gave me her most confused look and then took the box off Brick.

She glanced inside and fiddled around with a single fingure.

"A key and heartshaped lock. A heart cut out of card. Some used chalk. And an explosion poorly drawn with that same chalk. What could it mean?"

Boomer stepped forward and took the box off Blossom.

He stared wide-eyed into the box for a minute or two before he finally spoke.

"The drawing of an explosion, I know what it means. It means 'BOOM'..."

"You don't think-?" Blossom asked him, hands over her mouth.

"YOU DID IT!" Buttercup roared at him.

"No, no! But someone did. And that someone is using my identity..." Boomer said. He sounded like one of those detective you'd see in an old movie.

Butch, who had stayed silent, just taking it all in, spoke up.

"Who else wants to bet Mojo and Him are involved?"

Everyone looked at him. I raised my hand. Then so did everyone else.

"Okay, so it's settled. We go to Mojo's lair and ask him whats going on. And if he doesn't answer, well-" Buttercup was cut short by Brick.

"Hey! Mojo may be a retarded evil villan, but he's still our retarded dad! You need to ask our permission if you wanna beat on him from now on."

Butch snickered.

"Or just let us do the honers!"

Buttercup laughed and patted Butch on the shoulder.

"So you don't think we're capable of kicking some monkey ass? We've been doing it since before you chimps were born! Leave the cooking to the big girls."

Butch smirked and shrugged her hand off.

"You don't think we can beat our own father's ass?"

Buttercup nodded.

"Well, I've only got one thing to say about that..."

"What?"

"This!" He jumped on her and they rolled around on the kitchen floor, throwing punches and even the occasinal bite.

From the look on his face, Butch found this cruel, but in a sort of arousing way...

She saw that look and gave a sly smile.

He didn't notice and continued to roll around with her, until she was sitting on top of him.

Me, Boomer, Blossom and Brick had sat at the kitchen table and were just ignoring them. It wasn't really anything new.

I turned around in my chair and watched as she dangled a loogie over Butch's face. It was highly amusing to watch him squirm around.

She sucked it back in as he started shouting 'okay, uncle, uncle!' I chuckled.

"That was quick, your going soft Butchy boy!" Buttercup gave him a joking wink and smile and he jumped on her again.

"Don't call me soft!" he shouted, nipping her arm.

Blossom sighed and I turned back around, Butch and Buttercup's playful squeels making me smile.

"We really need to think about what the significance of the objects is if we're going to confront them." She said, reading over the note again.

"_'I've givin you the gift of life! And I'm soon gunna take it away from you! From the both of you!' _What's that meant to mean?"

I looked down and rubbed my tummy again.

Brick watched me with a big frown on his face.

"Does that mean we're up against the father of Bubbles' baby?"

Blossom snapped her head towards him, scowling.

"You don't know what your saying! Are you trying to tell us that there's a Boomer imposter that raped Bubbles and got her pregnant, on_ purpose_!"

He gave her the same look back.

"That's **exactly** what I'm saying! And you have no right to tell me 'I don't know what I'm saying' when it's _my_ brother that's had his identity nicked!"

"Well, it's _my_ sister that's **pregnant**! So **LAY OFF!**"

They both stood up and slammed their hands down on the table.

I whimpered a little and looked over at Boomer who sat, head on table and hands firmly pressed against his ears.

Suddenly I felt increadibly sick.

I got up and ran up the stairs.

By now Buttercup and Butch had gotten up and my sisters' were holding my hair back as I puked into the toilet.

Blossom turned around and pulled a tounge at Brick who pulled one back.

"Morning sickness?" Boomer asked from the doorway.

"In the middle of the afternoon?" Butch commented.

Blossom shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Boomer sounded (from what I could hear from the toilet seat) really concerned.

"Bubbles," she directed to me. "Did you eat anything bad? Or maybe put your hands near your mouth after you held the lead box?"

I shrugged and carried on vometing.

Buttercup turned away and gagged as if she was going to be sick too.

"Is she not good with vomet then?" Butch asked, walking over.

"No, she never has been." Blossom answered for her.

"You want me to take over?"

Buttercup nodded and ran out the room holding her mouth.

There was the sound of vometing coming from the bathroom across the hall.

Blossom looked at the remaing boys with a pleading face. Brick sighed.

"Okay, we're on it." He said, dragging the struggling Boomer away.

Butch sighed.

"I really should've told them Boomer wasn't good with-"

They heard yet another person vometing, along with: "EWWWWWW! NOT MY NEW SHOES!" from Brick.

I'd stopped and sat on the side of the bath giggling with Blossom and Butch.

"Haha, go Boomer go!" Butch exclaimed happily.

"So Butch," Blossom started. "You and Buttercup sure looked like you were having fun before?"

"Haha! We were. Well, I was."

I butted in.

"And it looked like you really enjoyed biting and getting bitten?"

"Yeah, I'm a psyco so, what's your point?"

Me and Blossom stared at eachother in disbelief. How could Butch and Boomer be related? And he said Boomer was dumb!

"Haven't you realise it yet?" Blossom exclained to Butch.

"Realised what exactly?"

...He seemed more lost than a newborn puppy.

"YOUR IN LOVE, DUDE!" I said, putting on a weird surfer's accent for the 'dude' part.

That got his attention.

"Cool! Who with?"

...Seriously?

I'm not working with this!

*Sigh*

But sadly, I have to...

"Buttercup you dim!" I shouted.

"What'd I do now?" Buttercup asked, walking in. She wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and flushed it away.

She looked down at Butch who was sitting on the floor by the toilet.

He snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing... But Blossom, Bubbles, you may be right."

Me and Blossom smiled. He'd finally got it.

"Right about what?" She looked curious.

"Right about-hey! Where's the others?" Blossom covered cleaverly.

"Still puking and getting puked on." Buttercup smirked.

Boomer walked in wiping his mouth, followed by an almost sobbing Brick.

"So we goin'to Mojo's place, or what?" Butch asked standing up.

He flew down the stairs and we all followed haist.

Buttercup opened the car door and I got in the passanger's seat.

She drove dad's small, white car to the outside of Mojo's lair where the other's were sitting on the pavement.

Blossom looked up.

"Let's go!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Write more soon. Bye~! :) Lots of love, Momo xXx**

**P.S: No this is not goodbye, I just feel dramatic ;)**


	12. Chapter 11: Napping Under An Oak Tree

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! What's up? This is chapter 11, sorry it took so long! I had no idea what to write...**

**So sit back and enjoy! Dedicated to Grossology Fanatic, BubblyCutie and BricktheDragon!**

**Crutisy of Momo... xOXo**

**

* * *

**

Part 11

"Let's go!" Blossom exclaimed, zooming high above the clouds.

Everyone followed quickly. Everyone, except Bubbles.

She sighed and sat on the pavement, resting her head on her hands.

"I'll just wait here then," she muttered to no one. She sighed again and began to tap her foot. Then nibble on her lip. Then hum to annoying songs.

Then, much to her suprise, someone walking by threw some coins at her.

She turned angrly to see it was Princess. She'd know that messy, brown mop of hair anywhere!

"Buy yourself something nice, you knocked up ugly-ass hoe!" Princess snickered and walked away.

Bubbles was outraged! She picked up the coins and used her super strength to throw them back at Princess' head.

Bullseye!

Princess fell forwards and gave a loud scream as she hit the pavement.

Bubbles' POV:

That stupid, retarded, ugly bitch dared to call _me_ a hoe!

_**Me!**_

...Seriously?

I burst out in a fit of laughter as Princess hit the pavement, probably breaking her jaw as she colided with the hard, cold stone.

I stood up, walked over to her and spat by her head.

She glared up at me and hissed through gritted teeth.

"What happened to you?"

I scoffed.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, hands on hips. "You've never showed this much intrest in me before."

She grinned.

"You've never been pregnant before."

"...Toushe. You wanna know what happened?"

She nodded slowly and got up.

"I was raped. That's the truth. No matter what you've heard, or who you've heard it from, that's the truth."

She was gobsmacked. Totally and utterly flabbergasted. But she tried her best not to show it. (Classic Princess!)

Princess didn't speak another word. She brushed herself off, and gave me her best 'you-win-this-round' scoff. Stuck her nose up, and marched away in a huff. Then she stopped, turned her head and shouted,

"Hey Bubbles?"

"What?" I said angrly.

"Just cause you knocked up doesn't mean I'll hesitate fighting you next time we meet!"

Bubbles chuckled, shook her head and pulled out the sky blue Nokia 5230 phone that she'd got for her birthday. She dialled Blossom's number and sat on the bonnet of the car.

_"Hello, Bubbles?"_

"Hey Blossom! What should I do?"

_"Err, go inside and take the elevator."_

"...Are you being serious?"

_"Well, what do you want me to do? What can I do? *sigh* Listen, I'll send Boomer down to pick you up."_

"*Sigh* Okay, see you in a minute. Bye."

_"Bye."_

I hung up and sure enough Boomer was standing by my side within seconds. He knelt down on the pavement.

"Hop on," he said gingerly.

I smiled and climbed onto Boomer's back. He flew up to the top window and lowered me inside, following suit shortly after.

I hopped off Boomer's back, thanking him kindly. He smiled and nodded.

We walked down a long corridoor, side-by-side. I raised my head slightly and watched Boomer as he marched seriously down the hall. The look of anger and anxiety that covered his face made me smile. Then he turned his head slightly towards me and out eyes me for a split second. I kept smiling, and he smiled back.

Suddenly, he stopped walking, making me bump gently into his back.

"Oof. Huh, what's wrong Boomer?" I asked sheepishly.

He turned around quickly and grabbed my shoulders with a little more forse than he used to keep me steady on the stairs. A little more forse than I felt comfterble with.

"B-Boomer, your hurting me." I lied. It didn't hurt, but I knew fully well it would of if I had no powers.

He ignored me and tightened his grip.

I stared into his navie blue eyes with almost fear. His arms started to shake and before I could think he pulled me into a firm, loving embrace.

"Boomer?" I almost whispered. "What's wrong?" I asked, stroking his back in a comferting way.

Then I heard something I _really_ didn't expect. He was sobbing. And even if I couldn't hear his whimpers, the warm, wet feeling on my shirt told me everything I needed to know.

Then, for the first time in thirteen years, my eyes glazed over and tears began to fall rapidly down my cheeks.

We wept, embracing eachother meaningfully for around five minutes before either one of us calmed down.

I pulled away slowly and took a few long, deep breaths, trying to compose myself. Boomer did the same. We sighed simultaniously and smiled half heartedly.

We both put on our best poker faces and carried on walking, hand-in-hand.

Neither of us spoke to eachother about what had just happened. Because actions (or in this case tears) spoke louder than words.

We reached the end of the corridoor not even a minute later. We stood before a large, dirty white door. Boomer reached dramatically for the handle and the door creaked open.

Before I even stepped inside, I could hear my siblings shouting and Mojo's pathetic screams of pain.

Me and Boomer looked at eachother and ran towards to sourse of the screams.

Sure enough, in the middle of Mojo's lab was Brick, Butch and Buttercup standing in a triangle around Blossom who was interigating (and beating the crap outta) Mojo.

"Tell me who you hierd to knock up my sister!" She shouted agressivly.

Brick growled seductivly at Blossom's behaviour. Buttercup slapped him on the arm, he scowled and they both continued to stare at the blubering wreck that was formaly know as Mojo Jojo, a once evil mastermind.

"I-I don't k-know anything," he sobbed apologetically.

Butch stepped forward and slapped Mojo.

"Stand up and take it like a man, _dad_!" She shouted, hissing out the last word.

Blossom forcably lifted him off the floor by his collar and threw him into his tall armchair.

"Now," she started irritably, walking hurrily towards Mojo. "Tell us everything you _do_ know."

He sat quivering in his chair.

Boomer snickered and smirked from beside me. He walked over and stood by Blossom.

"What happened to you Mojo? You use to be the second most evil person- no, third if you include Hitler," he said, thinking hard.

Everyone rolled their eyes, (including me). He continued:

"In the whole world! Your inventions were feared by all! And you only ever lost to three super powered, super strong, extreamly tough little girls! Which, yeah is kinda sad, and I pity you for that. But in any case, what happened to the amazing _father_ I use to know?"

All eyes were on Mojo who was cowering in his chair like a frightend puppy that'd just been scolded for pissing on the carpet.

Blossom sighed, fed up with his childlike behavior.

"Listen Mojo, all we want to know is: have you told anyone to hurt Bubbles recently? Like, a few months back?"

He stopped whimpering and sat up straight.

"No. I don't get other people to do my dirtywork. If I did, I wouldn't be the evil one. And I, Mojo Jojo(!) am the most evil person in all of Townsville!" He shouted, attempting and evil laugh but coughing instead. "Anyhow, no. Nothing recently. Him's givin me some time off. He said he has a plan running, and I would only get in the way. So I'm just relaxing. Or was, before you broke into my lair! How dare you break into the lair of Mojo Jojo!" He raved, hands flying.

'Now there's the Mojo we know,' I thought almost happily to myself.

"Have you done _anything_ evil recently?" I inquired calmly.

Mojo shook his head.

"Well, what's Him doing?"

"I'm not sure. Something about you boys I think? By the way, why _are_ you boys here? I, Mojo Jojo(!), thought you were dead."

The boys looked at eachother and shrugged.

"We were brought back." Boomer explained.

"Him brought you back? Wow... Now I understand."

Everyone blinked and Brick started to snicker, holding back a fit of laughter.

"Him! Yeah right!"

"Then who?"

"An old dude in a suit called Boothe."

"Who?" The old monkey raised a greying eyebrow.

"I'm not too sure on the details, but he brought us back in a big lab, we were in test tubes for at least 11 months. Probably more."

"But we escaped," Butch pitched in. "And now we're living with our arch enemys." He gave a sly wink towards me and my sisters. I noticed Buttercup smiling at him and he did the same. But our smiles quickly faded as Mojo threw his arms in the air, huffing randomly.

"Oh, Him won't like this! Not at all!" He grumbled, walking to a big computor that I swear I'd seen from a program. Dexter's laboritory was it? Oh that doesn't matter right now! Back to the story!

Mojo pressed a load of random buttons and as sure as the sun will rise in the morning, Him's beatiful, yet ugly red face appeared on the huge screen. I winced as his high pitched voice echoed through the big, empty room.

"What is it, Mojo~?" He practically sung.

"We need to talk. Come to my lab ASAP... Now, Him. Now."

Butch and Brick chuckled at Mojo's attitude towards the homosextual being staring into the screen with eyes as red as blood and a nasty pout that could make any sane person hurl.

I couldn't help but wonder if Him knew he was a dude...?

Suddenly the screen went black and a big pink explosion made us all jump.

"Why hello there girls~" He sung at us. Then his smirk sunk as he spotted the boys. "And what are _you three_ doing here?"

"Excuse me?" Brick said irritably.

"I thought you two were still out, completing your mission?" Him turned to Boomer and smiled half heartedly. "And good job on your part, boy."

"What do you mean?" Boomer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you tease! You should know! But anyhow, you six need to leave now, me and Mojo have some, buisness to take care of... So off you fly! Shoo shoo!" He chirped, shooing us out the door. (Which he slammed behind us.)

We all stood in silence for a minute before I started walking. Buttercup grabbed my shoulder.

"Bubbles! Are you just going to leave like that!"

I simply nodded and made my way to the broken windown that I'd come in through earlier.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted.

I ignored her and sat on the windowsill. I turned my head and did a quick smile and salute before I jumped out of the window. I heard Boomer shout my name but I didn't care right now, I had so much on my mind. Then I realised I was still falling, but before I paniced and hit the floor, I flew up to the window at full speed.

"I'm going out for a walk, Boomer, you wanna come?" I asked, floating by the broken window.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said joining me in the air.

"Cya later," I waved and dropped to the ground. Boomer flew after me with a worried expression on his face.

He grabbed my waiste before I reached ground and picked me up like a princess, which was really embarassing because my skirt was flapping around a lot in the late summer's breeze. But he didn't seem to care. Boomer flew threw the air carrying me the while way to the park.

We landed by the lake and he sat me gently on the grass. He sat down by me and our hands lay less than a centremeter apart.

I turned to face him and he did the same. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes until I thought my heart had melted. Then he gave me his worried look again.

"What's on your mind?" He asked whole heartedly.

I looked Boomer in the eye and kissed him gently on the lips. He blushed madly, probably because it was unexpected. I sighed and stared out at the glistening water.

"Everything. I'm 5 months pregnant, have no idea who the father is, and me and my **unborn baby** are being **targeted** by some insane crook who's certain they're the father of my baby! On top of school! Money! Jobs! What am I gunna do Boomer?" I asked, looking up at him with glazed over eyes.

He stared at me with an almost emotionless look and held my hand. He brought it up to his face and kissed the back of it sweetly. Boomer looked me in the eye and put on the most heartfilled smile he could muster.

"Don't worry," he said, maintaining a steady tone of voice. "I'm here for you, and always will be. I'm sure the Professor can babysit so you can go to school. And when the time is right, I'll help you find a job, and maybe your own place. That sound okay?"

I smiled at Boomer, and dropped it again. He gave me a puzzled look.

"'Okay'? No. It doesn't sound okay..."

Boomer's facial expressin fell into a hertbreaking frown and he looked at me with sorrowful eyes. I kept my own frown for another minute or two before I gave him my biggest smile.

"It sounds amazing!..."

And with that, his face lit up and we shared a passionate kiss before taking a nap under a large oak tree, hand-in-hand, and me in his arms, exactly where I was born to be.

* * *

**No POV:**

Bubbles and Boomer fell asleep in eachother's arms under a large oak tree in the local park. But little did they know that a tall, dark figure in a grey **(A/N: For B.T.D! ;D) **hoodie watched them with a grin of pure evil. This couldn't be good!...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, whatcha think? :) I'll update soon! Promise! It took ages for me to write this, writer block sucks! Dx Thanks for readin'! Review! And I'll update this and Time To Heal soon! Bye~!**

**Momo xXx oOo xXx**


	13. Chapter 12: Bridgett Ann Jane Utonium

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Enjoy! Momo... :)**

* * *

Part 12

Bubbles' now nearing her due date being almost eight and a half months pregnant. They'd finished a room for the baby nextdoor to Bubbles' and were still trying to figure out who the letter was from. But they still belived that Him had something to do with it.

Blossom and Bubbles were sitting spread out on their sofa while Buttercup was wrestling with Butch for the remote. Again. Boomer had decided to cook dinner and Brick was helping the Professor with fingerprints and stuff in his lab.

Boomer walked into the livingroom with his blue and yellow stripy apron and matching oven mits on. It's times like that people get te impression he's gay... Or a very cute girl. Hands on hips, he frowned at Buttercup and Butch. They'd been fighting like cat and dog recently.

"You two! You know Bubbles is pregnant! With the stress you two are causing her, the baby's gunna be born right here right now. You want that?"

Butch and Buttercup looked at eachother and back at Boomer shaking their heads. Bubbles just chuckled at their childlike antics. It didn't stress her out, in fact, she found it cute. She rubbed her tummy and smiled towards Boomer. He smiled back. Blossom looked back and forth for a minute trying to figure out what was going on.

"D-dinners ready," Boomer stuttered, blushing. Bubbles giggled and pulled herself of the sofa. Butch and Buttercup decided to finish their fight before eating.

When Bubbles reached the hallway, she felt something wet and slimey almost expload out of her. The hot substance ran down her legs, flooding the carpet.

'Crap!' She tought to herself.

* * *

Bubbles' POV

Crap! The baby's not coming. Nope. Not now.

_Contraction._

"AHH!" I screamed out. Who am I kidding? This baby wants out. Now! I let out a series of high pitched sqeeks as Boomer came rushing to my side.

"Bubbles! Are you okay!"

_Contraction._

"AHH! Yeah, I'm bloody fine!" I huffed and puffed as he dragged me back into the livingroom, sitting me on the floor, my back resting on the side of the puffet that Butch had knocked over while fighting.

Boomer started pacing, sweating and mumbling. He sighed agressivly.

"Ya see!" He screamed at Butch and Buttercup who were still fighting on the carpet. They both looked up at him petrified. "Ya see what ya did! No, it can't come now... Someone, anyone go get Brick!"

Blossom zipped out off the room and was back in a flash alongside Brick, the Professor close behind.

"What's going on?" Brick said camly. Too camly.

"Is my baby okay!" The Professor shouted, obviously panicing.

"The baby's coming," Blossom replied in the same tone as Brick. Oh my god! Do these people not understand how painful this is. Buttercup and Butch had been sent to sit in the corner until called to help by Boomer. That perked my up a little.

_Contraction._

"Shit!" I shouted. Brick and Blossom's faces turned pale. I **never** swore. Brick gulped and made his way over to me.

"Listen Bubbles, I know it's painful, but your going to need to calm down. Otherwise the baby might die."

My face turned snow white and I instantly calmed myself down, taking in long, slow breathes.

"Can't I hold it in or something?" I asked stupidly, earning a frown from my father.

"No. This baby's coming, now. Boomer," Boomer's head snapped around towards us. "Will you fly Bubbles upstairs to her bed? She'll be more comfertable. And Blossom, you go with them and help Bubbles into a nighty or something. I'm going to wash my hands."

Boomer and Blossom nodded and before I had time to blink I was lying on my bed in a long, blue night gown. Blossom was sat on the floor to my left, holding my hand.

"Shh, it's okay. Your doing great," she comferted, while Boomer decided it'd be an awesome time top start pacing again.

_Contraction._

I groaned at this baby's timing. I was starving and Boomer wasn't doing anything important.

"Boomer!" I growled. "Sandwitch, now!"

He gulped and ran out the room. Apparently his powers wern't an option. I could hear him fall down the lst few steps and smirked. Blossom had stopped chanting and was helping me with my breathing. Brick, Butch and Buttercup flew in quickly followed by Boomer with my sandwitch.

Ick. Tuna. I hate tuna. But I'm too hungry to care!

I snatched the sandwitch off him almost angrily - which seemed to shock him a little - while Brick postitoned himself at the end of my bed.

I had a mouth full of tuna sandwitch when...

_Contraction._

I screamed, making tuna flew across the room. The contractions were becoming more constant now, making it hard for me to consentrate on anything but the pain. Once the pain from that contraction had subsided a little, I snarled viviously at my half eaten sandwitch.

Before I knew what I was doing, I'd thrown the fishy mess at the window. I listened to it slide down, making a squeeky noise while I tried to steady my breathing.

"Bubbles," Brick started, the anxiety in his voice shining through his calm state. He gulped. "Your gunna have to move over here and spread your legs for me."

I could see the peeved frown on Boomer's face. He furrowed his brows at his brother but Brick gave him a stern stare, making him sigh. Boomer nodded and I moved down the bed. When I felt comfertable lying at the end of the bed, propped up on my elbows, Blossom stuffed some pillows behind me. Did I mention I love her?

The next thing I knew Buttercup and Butch were grabbing my legs and hoisting them up and back towards me. Why Brick? Why the two people that are likely to gag and faint half way through? None the less, I sat still, alowing Brick a good look.

I saw him flinch slightly. That made me a little angry.

"Hey listen bub, I don't like this any more than you so-"

Brick cut me off.

"Oh my god! Boomer, how long ago did her contractions start!"

"Err, I don't know," began a very paniced Boomer. "About fifteen minutes ago? Maybe twenty?"

"Bubbles, do you realise you've probably been having contractions for the last day or so?"

I was too confused to speak. Luckly, Blossom did. She rushed over to Brick and took a look.

"Your right, I can see the head already." She said more calm than anything else. "Must be an effect of having super powers."

When she said that, I relaxed a little. At least there wasn't anything wrong with the baby.

_Contraction._

But there will be unless it's out off me soon!

I screamed again, letting everyone know it was time.

Blossom stood a few feet back from Brick, giving him some space to work. And I could see Boomer watching anxiously near the door.

"Okay Bubbles, now I'm going to need to you push for me. When I say go, Blossom will start counting to ten, then you push, and you don't stop pushing until the ten seconds are up. We'll have to do this a few times, but it shouldn't take too long. Okay?"

I nodded quickly.

"Boomer," he said. "Can you go get a towel or two and a tub of mildly warm water? Hurry!"

And before I could blink, he was putting a warm towel underneath my lower half. Probably to save my sheets.

"Go."

I started to push. It hurt so much!

"9, 8, 7, 6..."

"OWWW!"

"5, 4, 3..."

"AHHHHHHH!"

"2-"

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, I felt relived. Empty. Breathing heavily, I tried to sit up and when I finally did (with some help from Blossom) I saw Brick holding a bundle in his arms. He was hushing it softly and it stopped crying. He smiled and stood up. He walked up to me and bent down. I lay down on the pillows as he handed me a baby. My baby.

"Congradualtions Bubbles, it's a girl." Brick said sweetly. The smile on his face meant the baby was healthy. Thank god. I laughed a little, unable to quite take in the fact that I was this baby's mother. But it was fact.

I moved the towel from around her head, trying to get a better look. When I did, I was slightly confused. She had short locks of sandy blonde hair, and when she opened her eyes and looked up at me cooing away, I noticed her eyes were the deepest aqua blue. There's only two people I know with both thoses features, me and... No, it can't be. She must get her looks from me. Yeah, that's it. Yeah...

I'd been thinking so hard that I hadn't noticed both my sisters sitting on the bed by me, smiling at her.

"She's beautiful..." Buttercup marveled.

"What are you going to name her?" Blossom asked, she sounded so calm. Like one of those monks you see on TV.

I wasted no time in answering her question. Me and Boomer had been talking about it and he said a few that I really liked.

"Bridgett. Bridgett Anna Jane Utonium." You see, Boomer picked out Bridgett, and Ann and Jane were my sister's middle names.

I watched smiles dance happily on Blossom and Buttercup's faces as the both leaned in and embraced me, making sure not to squish Bridgett.

"That's a great name," Buttercup said joyfully.

"Thanks." I looked around the room. Boomer had came over and was standing behind my sisters, while Butch ann Brick had sat down on the other side of the bed. Butch ran a finger down Bridgett's cheek and shge shivered slightly. His finger retreated instently and I giggled.

"Thank you Brick. I couldn't have done it without you."

He only smiled in response. I noticed the expression of confusion and joy on Boomer's face. My smile faltered for a second, but then I had an idea. I gestured for him so sit by Blossom. He gave me a puzzled look but did so anyway. When he was sat comfertably, I kissed Bridgett's forehead and passed her on to Boomer, being careful not to hurt her. He gave me his bet 'don't-I-can't-do-it' look but I just smiled reasuringly and placed her in his arms.

"Thank you too Boomer. For picking out the name with me. For driving me places. For being careful with me. For everything."

His smile couldn't of looked more greatful. I laughed at the way whenever she'd move, he'd gasp of jump. I felt knid of bad about giving her to Boomer before Blossom or Buttercup, but something came over me. I felt it was my duty to let him hold her first.

Everyone decided to give me (and Boomer) some time alone just to talk. Blossom said she'd bring the Professor up later on. So me and Boomer just sat on the bed, Bridgett suckling away at one of my milk-filled breasts. It hurt a little at first, but I soon got use to the feeling. She was quite a good baby really. She didn't cry much, only when she needed something. Not just cause she was tierd. She didn't fight sleep. And she hated nothing. Okay, give or take she'd been in this world not even two hours, but her bright personality still shone through.

We were just sitting in comfertable silence when Boomer spoke up.

"She's beautiful you know? Just like her mother."

"Thank you. She is gorgues isn't she?"

"Um hum. Are you glad she looks like you and not the father?"

I frowned. I hadn't thought about the father much for a few days actually. And not at all today. And I really didn't want to now. But sadly Boomer was waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Or no. It'd be handy to know who the father is, but how do you know that there isn't any of the father's looks in her?"

There was a deadly silence for a few seconds.

"True. But I don't think there is anyone else in Townsville with that hair or eye colour."

I thought about what he'd said for a few seconds and was about to speak up when I heard a crash, waking Bridgett. She wept a little but I hushed her as Boomer raced to the window. The was a rock with some paper taped onto it.

Everyone came running in when they heard the loud noise and Brick took the note off Boomer who was staring outside, mouth agape.

"Read it outloud." I said, rushing through the words.

"Hello again my dear Bubbles. I hear you've just borned our baby girl, Bridgett Ann Jane Utonium? Congradulations. I love the name. But why did _he _have to of picked it out? No matter. I'll be dropping by soon to visit _my_ daughter, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I woun't take her away. Yet. That would mean exposing myslef. And it's far too soon for that. And don't worry my love. She's safe from harm. She always will be with me. That's why I want to take her away from there. You should only know I'm doing what's best for her. And if that means growing up without a mother, then so be it. I'll see you soon Bridgett.

Your personal assasin.

P.S: Stay away from _him. _Unless you want an earlier than early death!"

I could only sit in shock. I almost let go off Bridgett. This guy seriously thinks he's the father. Or could he be? No one's told anyone about Bridgett's birth yet. And how is it he knew her name? Is he watching us right now?

A single teardrop fell from my eyes that Boomer quickly wiped away.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. Everything'll be okay Bubbles." He whispered.

"I hope your right Boomer, I really do..."

* * *

"So, my plans working, eh? Good. See you soon Bridgett."

The boy flew away from her window, followed by a midnight blue streek. His sandy blonde hair fluttered in the wind and his aqua blue eyes lit up the sky.

"Hey Brother, where you been?" A raven haired boy with sly dark green eyes shouted.

"Yeah, we had to eat without you." A red haired boy agreed as he played with his dark bwon cap.

"Out visiting my little girl. The little girl that will soon be mine..."


	14. Chapter 13: A Pig In A Dog's Collar

****

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, so this chapter is short, but it's essential. Go on and read ahead, but I swear you'll understand squat :/ Enjoy, R&R Momo..**

* * *

Chapter 13: Unknown POV

I sat on the dark patchwork coach Him kept in one of his underground storage units. That's where me and my brothers, Bailey and Blaine, were staying.

You don't understand?

Oh well. You will soon...

"Good morning boys~!" Came that annoyingly gay voice again.

"It's morning?" Bailey mumbled. "Huh. You never know when you _live under dirt_!"

"Well," started that voice again from the big double door. "You wouldn't have to stay in here if you'd completed your task, like a good little boy. Take Brett for example. He comitted an act of such evil that I had no choice but to allow him freedom! Well, a little stay leesh anyway."

I scoffed. It's true. He does treat us like dogs. No. More like a pigs in the dog's collars. To him, we're no better that swine. And our one purpose in life is to destroy the PowerPuff Girls. Well. Destroy their lives, anyway.

"If we're not going to kill 'em, then what's the point.." Blaine rambled, eyes fixed on the just working TV in the far corner of the large room.

"To make their lives a living hell." Him replied nonchalauntly.

"Oh. You mean like ours?" Bailey questioned, galring at Him.

Him only chuckled. Or, giggled.

"If you want to put it that way. Then yes. Like yours. Besides, your only clones. You don't have 'feelings' or 'emotions' like the real ones use to. The only things you lot can 'feel' is hate and the lust towards hurting others. _Especially _those snot-nosed little brats! Now boys... Would you like one more chance?" He motioned towards Bailey and Blaine.

Bailey shrugged, not really caring. And there was no responce from Blaine.

"Very well boys. I'll give you a little leesh too. But fail me and the consequensed will be dear..." And with that, the red lobster man flounced out, flicking his feather boa as he strut.

I heard the lock on the the doors go and sighed. We'd been living here for just over a year now and it was awful. Him had created us (at first) to kill the PowerPuff Girls. But later (after watching some soap on TV) descovered it's be a lot easier to just make their lives a living hell. As he did ours. But pity us not. For we we were made and designed to love hate and vise versa. Our biggest goal in life is to simply dimolish those PowderPuff Girls. But sadly, our wish is left to be desired.

Oh, maybe I shoulde tell you a little about me and my brothers.

We were born at sixteen, making us a little younger than the PPG's. But we're twice as strong.

Him created us from hurting them, but will not let us kill them.

Ok. Bailey is the tallest. He has red hair that reaches his waist. He keeps it tied in a long ponytail and lets it hang out stylishly from the back of his reddy-brown baseball cap. His eyes are a menasing wine red and he is the king of sarcasm.

Blaine is rather tall too. He has spikey black hair with neon green streeks running all the way through. He also has eyes of the most murky dark green. They're cloudy and impossible to read at the best of times. He's quite laid back and loves pain.

And then there's me. I'm Brett and I'm the shortest, but the smartest by far. I have sandy blone hair that reaches just bellow my ears and piercing ocean blue eyes that seemed trusting, how wrong you would be to think that... Anywho. Bailey says I look five. That earns him many a slap. Heh heh... Well, we're seventeen now. Just thought I'd tell you. It's so boring here, and there's nothing good on TV. Then suddenly as I was flipping through the channels, I found the news...

'Hello Townsville~! Today will be a sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. And in other more important news, Bubbles May Utonium has givin birth to a healthy baby girl. Bridgett Ann Jane Utonium. What a cute name, no? Boomer Jay Jojo wouldn't let us in, but says she looks just like her mother. Beautiful sandy blonde hair and eyes as rich a blue as the ocean. Aww. How sweet. Congradulations Miss. Utonium! Now onto the sports...'

I could only smirk at this news report.

"Hey. Isn't that your kid Bretty?" Bailey said in his annoying know-it-all tone.

I groaned.

"How many times do I have to go over it? She's not _my_ baby! She's that Puff's. I bare no relation to that, child, what so ever."

Blaine seemed to get interested.

"Huh? But she looks like you?"

"And? She looks like her mother too. And that Boomer as well."

"You saying _he's _that real father?" Bailey questioned, looking rather puzzled. I smirked.

"You could say that.."

"Wow man, what you do?" Blaine said, almost excitedly.

"Details, details my dear brother. You will find out soon. But first, I have to pay a vist to my 'daughter'..."

We all smiked simultaniously.

"Anyone got any paper?..."


	15. Chapter 14: Cya Soon

**Me: Hey! :) Sorry the last chapter was so short :/**

**Renny: Yeah, but it was essencial :) ...Did I spell that right?**

**Bubbles: Don't know, don't care**

**Renny: ... -.- Your mean when your hormonal.**

**Bubbles: -glares-**

**Renny: O.o eep!**

**Me: ...Guys? The intro? Sorry readers, we're new at this ^_^;**

**Renny: Nooo... ¬.¬ Anyway, Momo-chii does not own the PPG/RRB's :)**

**Buttercup: -walks in- No, your wrong.**

**Renny: I am?**

**BC: Uh huh. Boomer, Butch, Brick! Get your butts in here! xD**

**-The RRBs walk in in chains and hott leather outfits-**

**Me: -blushes- ...**

**BC: You got anything to say, Momo-sempi?**

**Me: I don't own anyone, OFFICIALLY xD**

**Renny: Momo-chii**

**Me: Fine -undoes the locks-**

**Bubbles: Goog girl, now please enjoy the story :) We'll be visiting more offten.**

**Boomer: HELP ME! Dx**

**Momo: -kissing Boomer-**

**Bubbles: BAD MOMO-CHAN! Dx**

**Blossom:... Please R&R -.-;**

* * *

Chapter 14: Bubbles' POV

I was sitting happily at the kitchen table, Bridgett snuggled up in my arms. She was two days old now and quite a sweet baby. She barley ever cried. Didn't have much of an appitite, so she didn't wake up at night. She loved sleeping in her own room, or in my arms. But hated being woken. She didn't mind being left with any of my or Boomer's siblings. And she apsolutely adores the Professor. As far as I can tell, she has powers too. But because me and my sisters were created at five, the Professor has no idea when her powers will awaken. Oh well. She's here and alive half a month early, and that's all that matters.

I'd been thinking about getting a DNA test to find out who the father was, but decided to wait until she was older and could make her own choices. You never know, she may not want to know. She may be perfectly happy living on the dark side of the moon. I personally don't mind either way. Whatever she wants.

I smiled at her as she started to coo in her sleep. She blew a bubble with her spit and I giggled. Looking at the time and remembering everyone else had gone to bed near an hour ago, I got up and stretched, Bridgett still in my arms. I'd wanted to stay up and try to get her to nod off. Not that it was that hard. I'd figured out that if you rubbed her little tummy with your thumb she'd be snoozing in less than minutes. But tonight I was perfectly fine in loosing a few hours sleep just watching my baby girl roll around and hum in my arms. She had fallen asleep not too long ago and so I carried her up the stairs. When we got to the last room on the right, I slid inside.

Bridgett's room was painted a custardy yellow with sky blue carpets. It had matching curtains and a dark naive crib. There was a few white boxes on the far side of the room, overflowing with teddies and toys of the sort. There was a soft brown rocking chair by her crib and a small shelf filled with fairytales. There was also a petit white vanity and a large matching wardrobe stuffed with the cute clothes people had bought for her.

Still asleep, I layed her down on the vanity and quickly changed her smelly nappy. Once the dirty one had been disposed off and a fresh one put on, I slipped her into a dark blue footed PJ suit. She let out a wry yawn and I wrapped her up in a dark yellow comferter. She lay still in her crib, snoring softly. I smiled lovingly down at her, thankful to have such a good child.

"Hey there beautiful," said a voice from the creamy white doorframe.

I smiled at the blonde Ruff.

"Hey."

"Actually, I was talking to Bridgett," he smirked. "But your beautiful too."

"Thanks. Why're you up? It's almost midnight. Your normally the first to head off."

His smirk fell and he sighed.

"Couldn't sleep," he said plainly. I frowned also.

"I was thinking of who keeps sending those disturbing letters. Do you think he's come yet?"

"I don't think so. I'm a light sleeper and would've heard."

"You think?"

"Yeah. You, on the other hand, wouldn't wake up if Butch was being mawled by a rabid bear."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault that bear had rabies!"

I laughed at his ignorance.

"I know, I know. But seriously, I don't want that, mad man near my baby."

"Neither do I," Boomer said, straight-faced. He put his arms around my shoulders from behind. I held his arms and he swung us both gentally. We watched Bridgett sleep for a few minutes.

"Boomer, I'm really scared. What if something happens to her? This person wants to take her from me. I know she's only been here a few days, but she's my baby and I love her with all my heart. I don't know what I'd do if someone tried to steal her in the dead of night Boomer. I'd just die."

Boomer looked at me sorrowfully. He kissed me gently and I could taste the faint bitterness of coffee on his lips. When we parted the lust on his face fled south and his frown returned.

"Please don't say that. Never say that to me Bubbles. Listen, I was hoping that this could wait a few more weeks but," he swooped me off my feet, sat on the open windowsil and sat me on his lap. Kissing me passionatly, he broke the kiss and panted,

"I love you."

I smiled the biggest smile I'd smiled in months and cupped his face with my hands. I pulled him into a fiery, deep kiss. As we melted into eachother by the pale winter's moon, I remember thinking,

'There's nothing I want more than to be sat here right now in the moonlight, next to my child and the man I love.'

So, completly sure of my responce, I smiled at him, warming the room with my love towards him.

"I love you too Boomer."

Boomer smiled again and carried us both to the rocking chair. He sat me on his lap again, I cuddled up to him as we rocked eachother to sleep.

* * *

No POV

He snuck through the open window, silently thanking the people who left it that way.

Sneaking through the shadows, he made it to the cot. He smirked.

"Hello there little one," He whispered, stroking the small child's face with a single finger. "You don't need to wait much longer. Soon, you'll be mine."

He smirked again and kissed the baby's forehead, making her stir slightly. His head shot up and he slid across the room. Once he was face-to-face with the two sleeping blondes, his smirk faded. He leaned forward and listened to the girls breathing.

"Oh Bubbles. Why him? We could of been so good together," he started. "My plan should've gone of without a hitch, but because oh _him _things got a little, messed up. There were a few bumps, but from now one, things should go smoothly. You don't have to know I'm not the father. Neither does she."

His grin returned and he kissed her forehead passionatly. Glaring one last time at the sleeping male, he made his way back to the window. His sandy hair fluttered in the breeze and his oceanic eyes lit up the dark night sky.

"See you soon."

And with that, he was gone. No trace he'd been there. Well, no _physical _trace anyway. For what he didn't plan on was Bubbles being awake. How smoothly would his plans go now?

* * *

**Me: ...o.O**

**Renny: Ooh! This chapter's full of mystery! xD**

**Bubbles: Why'd that slime ball have ta kiss me and my kid? :/**

**Me: Sorry, but I thought it would make things a bit more... akward?**

**Bubbles: Now you know thats not true :/**

**Me: ...Damn. Ok, I don't know what I was thinking, it just rolled off the keyboard! Dx**

**Blossom: That makes no sence :/**

**Me: Shut it red**

**Blossom: You've got red hair too**

**Me: ...Damnit! x(**

**BC: Ha! xD**

**Me: -starts to tear up and sob-**

**Brick: -walks in- Blossom, what have you done to Momo now?**

**Blossom: Nothing ¬.¬**

**Me: -cries into Brick's chest- Onii-san! D'x**

**Bubbles: ...Please R&R :)**

**Boomer: -walks in- Hang on! Momo wanted me to tell you that she needs more reviews if you want a sequal! :O So review, review, review! ^^ Bye. Cya soon.**


End file.
